moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Wielka wyprawa cz.3
Wszyscy wysiedli z wozów, by spojrzeć na dziw, który przed nimi się ciągnął, a końca nie było widać. - To jest ich obrona? - spytał się Rico Aracza. - Dokładnie. Diabelstwo gęste tak, że spokojnie możesz je ciąć nożem. - A ile to ma grubości? - spytała się Nieogarka. - Z kilometr, jak nie więcej... - odrzekł Ender. - Jak jeszcze mnie pamięć nie myli. - I nie myli, niestety... grubość jednego kilometra, a mgła rozciąga się po całym obwodzie miasta. To ich własny, indywidualny "mur". - Kurde, to się w kosmos ciągnie! - krzyknął Serek, patrząc ku górze. - Blisko, Serek, blisko, bo dokładnie do początku stratosfery. - A ile to? - Z jakieś...20 km? - ILE?!!!! - aż Kalasher wybałuszył oczy ze zdziwienia. - Przecież tu nie ma żadnych gór ani lasów do tworzenia jakiejkolwiek mgły, a co dopiero TAKIEJ!! - Nie krzycz, bo cię uciszę - powiedziała od niechcenia Vellox. - Eh, nie kłóćcie się, proszę... - już żołnierz miał po części dosyć uspokajania grupy. - Mają specjalne maszyny do jej tworzenia. W dodatku, jak już wcześniej powiedziałem, mają także sprzęt pozwalający im się swobodnie poruszać we mgle. W normalnych warunkach widoczność jest ograniczona do jednego metra. Dlatego mam jedną, bardzo istotną prośbę, by nie wchodzić tam w pojedynkę, najlepiej trzymając się za ręce. Ja z Enderem będziemy na przedzie, ale nie na tyle, byście nie stracili nas z oczu. - OK, mi to tam pasuję, jeśli będę mógł trzymać Vellox - uśmiech Serka powędrował w stronę kocicy. - Hyh, po moim trupie - rzekła sucho w stronę smoka. Szybko posmutniał. - Byłoby też fajnie, jakbyśmy zostawili wozy tutaj, we mgle w trakcie penetracji będzie nam ciężko się z nimi poruszać. Tylko ktoś musi zostać ich popilnować...wystarczy jedna, góra dwie osoby. - Eee, Aracz - powiedziała Hajs nieśmiało przy jednym z wozów - słyszę chrapanie... Ktoś tu chyba śpi. Eyeless podszedł do wozu z wyciągniętym nożem w celu odkrycia dodatkowego gapowicza. Dziewczynka pokazała Bezokiemu w stronę ruszającej kupy "czegoś" zakrytej kocem, która poruszała się w rytmie dźwięków chrapania. Eye schował za plecy nóż i odsłonił koc - ku zdziwieniu obojga, a potem reszty, był to Adi śpiący przy beczkach w piciem. - Jeszcze 5 minut... - wymamrotał chłopak przez sen, po czym przewrócił się na drugi bok. - No, to mamy naszego "kozła ofiarnego"... - zachichotał cicho Eyeless, wsparty chichotkiem Bananowej. - Co ja, gdzie, CO, JAK?!!! - wyrwał się gwałtownie ze snu Adi. - NIE CHCĘ BYĆ POŻARTY PRZEZ KROKODYLE!!!! - Nie drzyj ryja łaskawie, Adi - powiedziała chamskim akcentem Rets. - Nikt cię nie zmieni w pokarm dla krokodyli, a tak właściwie, to gdzie ty widzisz krokodyle?! - Chodziło mi o to, że popilnujesz wozów w czasie naszej nieobecności - wyjaśnił Adi'emu Eye sytuację. - Możesz dalej spać, ale musisz być czujny. - A...ahaaaa. A to dobra, tak więc...dobranoc. - po czym położył się, przykrywając się kocem. Aracz ustawił grupę tak, jak byli w trakcie jazdy do "muru" miasta. Jedynie doszło do takiej zmiany, że Nowa z Pinią byli na samych tyłach ("nie ma konika, nie idę przodem" - słowa kotki). Każdy musiał złapać się za ręcę poza prowadzącymi. - A czemu to Aracz i Ender nie muszą trzymać się za ręce! To nie fair! - krzyczał naburmuszony Rico. - Cichaj kurde i się słuchaj. W końcu to jedyne osoby, które znają trasę i wiedzą, jak się we mgle zachować - powiedziała Ins do Rico. - Prowadź mistrzu, bo mi żyłki pękną od narastającej adrenaliny! - OK, ale pamiętajcie - trzymajcie się za ręce pomimo wszystko. - odrzekł Aracz do grupy poważnym tonem. - No to co? Ruszamy. I słowo się rzekło, ruszyli. Wraz z przekroczeniem granicy wielu niedowiarków, którzy nie wierzyli zbytnio żołnierzowi, przekonali się, że miał on stuprocentową rację. Niczego nie było widać poza wyciągniętej ręki. Gdyby nie "łańcuch" z rąk, każdy by się z łatwością zgubił. Szli powoli, gdyż nie chcieli zniszczyć szyku. Wydawało im się, że ta wędrówka w gęstej mgle trwa wieki. Niektórzy wytężali wzrok ile mogli, by cokolwiek dostrzec, lecz było to na próżno. Eyeless szedł wciąż prosto, dopóki nie wpadł na plecy Aracza; przekazał tak reszcie o postoju. - Co jest, Ara- - chciała zacząć Vellox, ale "łańcuchowo" doszła do niej wiadomość o chwilowej ciszy. Aracz stał nieruchomo, nasłuchując otoczenie. - Słyszycie? - po chwili odrzekł. - To chyba przeładowanie...broni. Niektórzy zadrżeli ze strachu. Teraz na bank musieli liczyć się z intuicją żołnierza, który w tym przypadku nie mógł mu zawieść. - Też to usłyszałem - powiedział Ender. - I chyba szepty strażników. Krzyknąć do nich? - Nie, lepiej nie, tak dla bezpie- - HEJ DUPKI, POKAZAĆ SIĘ MISTRZYNI RETSU, ALE TO JUŻ, WY TCHÓRZE! - to była Retsu i jej niepohamowany charakter wojowniczki, który spowodował u większości potężnego facepalm'a. - W imię wszystkiego, co dobre, radzę wam się wycofać poza mur! - krzyknął jeden ze strażników, słysząc po tym odblokowanie karabinu. - Cholera.... Dzięki Rets, na bank już nas nie wpuszczą swobodnie. - zażenował się żołnierz. - Kurdeeeeeee, Aracz, gadaj, jak daleko są od nas i jak MY jesteśmy daleko OD GRANICY - zaczęła się denerwować Ins, a wraz z nią resztą efektem "reakcji łańcuchowej" - dosłownie i w przenośni. - Noo, przeszliśmy z jakieś 15-20m, a strażników zaczynają rozstawiać 50m od granicy muru... - Co?! Tak blisko, po co?! - coraz bardziej zaczęła się denerwować także Salai. - M-muszą jakoś rozsądnie rozłożyć swoje wojsko, by w miarę szybko zaatakować nieprzyjaciela - presja strachu grupy powoli zaczęła także działać na żołnierza. - Macie minutę na wylegitymowanie się, inaczej zaczniemy strzelać! - krzyknął drugi strażnik po przeciwnej stronie od pierwszego. - Boję sięęę... - zaczęła lekko łkać Nowa, wtulając się w Pinię. - Nie martw się, ja cię ochronię - pocieszała kotkę Hajs, uśmiechając przez mgłę. - Aracz! Powiedz, że to ty, może zluzują! - krzyknął Ender. No dobra, pomyślał, po czym zawołał: - Jestem Aracz! Chciałem do was dołączyć! Ludzie ze mną to moi przyjaciele! - Podaj ich pochodzenie! O nie, pomyślał, gdyż wiedział, jacy są mieszkańcy HallenWest. Są bardzo radykalni, nie znoszą dziwadeł (do tej pory za to się zastanawia, jakim cudem znalazła się tak arogancka i chamska osoba wśród straży czy nawet wojska oraz jak to się stało, że jeden z właścicieli firmy dobrze prosperującej jest gejem - wie to z opowiastek Endera), a zapewnie ich największym "wrzodem" może być właśnie CreepyTown. Te miasta pod wieloma względami się różniło między sobą. Pomimo iż porządek i układność tak bardzo go przyciągała do HallenWest, to jednak w CreepyTown znalazł przyjaciół, tych prawdziwych przyjaciół, a nie chciał ich opuścić. Nie mógł też skłamać o ich pochodzeniu. Nie tyle, że to by było niesłuszne, to jeszcze owe istoty są tak dumne ze swego pochodzenia, że kłamstwo by ich tylko obraziło. Zebrał w sobie odwagę i krzyknął: - Oni są z CreepyTown! - CreepyTown...? CREEPYTOWN?!! - słychać było w głosie strażnika gniew i rozdrażnienie. - MACIE 10 SEKUND NA WYCOFANIE SIĘ Z MURÓW MIASTA, INACZEJ ODPALIMY OGIEŃ! Przerażenie sięgnęło zenitu. Nie wiedzieli, czemu spotkali się z taką okrutną reakcją. Aracz wiedział i jednak żałował, że powiedział te słowa. - ARACZ W TEN SPOSÓB JEST UZNANY ZA JEDNEGO Z CREEPYTOWN, TAK WIĘC RADZIMY WSZYSTKIM WYCOFAĆ SIĘ Z MURÓW! - krzyknął drugi ze strażników. No pięknie...Jestem skreślony na amen..., pomyślał przerażony Aracz i wiedział, że nie odejdą z tej decyzji - w tym są bardzo słowni. Żołnierz chciał dać znak do odwrotu, gdy nagle coś śmignęło tuż obok jego prawego ramienia z tyłu. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wielka wyprawa Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures